Nightmares of a Traumatized Boy
by Pyrefly deactivated
Summary: Tidus is hauted by nightmares of the past, what will happen? (I'm no good at summarys...) Read and review. (A repost)


**Nightmares of a Traumatized Boy**

Tidus was laying in his bed, he could not sleep knowing that Yuna was probably gonna die soon, because of the final aeon. After what felt like 5 hours he felt his eye lids getting heavy and he knew, that he had to sleep. After about 30 minuets he fell into a sleep full of nightmares. The picture that ran through his mind the most was the death of the person he loved the most. She was above Auron, and above his father, and even above Yuna by far. He loved her the most, his mother. His most favorite person in the world, had died about a year after the disappearance of his father. Another reason to hate him more, Jecht killed his mother. His own father killed his mother. He hate him because he took her away, he took his mom away, for what little time she was here.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Tidus asked in a childish voice as he walked up to her bedside. He took her temperature and sat there waiting for a reply. She was laying there in his bed. He noticed that she seemed to be sleeping, he walked out of his room, to meet Auron. Auron was like his father now, since his father disappeared he felt closer to him than his real dad. The infamous Jecht. "Mommy won't respond anymore....." He told his 'father'. He looked up into his scarred eye, wondering where he got that from.

"Your mother, is sick. She needs me to take care of her, you need to go to school. She wants you to be smart, and to get a good job. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She'll wake up soon." A man said to the child, he was one of his fathers closest friends, and after his disappearance he started to care for me.

She never did wake up, Just yesterday, Auron told me she had an incurable disease. I can't remember the name because I was so mad to even realize that he was talking to me, all those days of wishing for her to get better. That wish could never come true. "Why did you not tell me before!" Tidus yelled tears in his eyes, recalling all the pain. Recalling her death.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked, for the last time ever he walked up to her bedside placed his hand on her forehead. He felt the warmth, sitting next to his own bed, he heard groaning.

"Tidus..... I love you..... Please live a long and he-" Her words were cut off by coughs. "Healthy life." She continued, tears were forming in her eyes. "I will always be with you..... And I will never be g-" Her words were cut short.

"Mommy, you stopped breathing..... Mommy? Mommy? Mommy, I love you to! Come back mommy! Wake up! Mommy!" Tidus yelled shaking her, tears rolling down his face. The man walked in, and picked up the boy. Tidus was crying, and trying to get out of the mans grip. Still screaming he had to watch strange men take her away. I was only 7 at the time, I'm pretty sure.

Tidus stood there looking at Auron, remembering it all. "You ass! You never told me before! I hate you! I thought you were my new FATHER! You're just as bad as him! I hate you!" He screamed, Auron stood there taking in everything that he said.

"Are you finished?" Auron asked the boy, who had just turned 14 that day. He turned around and left the boy. Standing there in anger, Tidus kicked the tree. 'This is normal.' Auron thought, waking to his own tent.

Tidus never saw that man again, my fathers closest friend, I only knew him by his clothes never by any thing else. 'He left me all alone..... I had to fend for myself.' Tidus thought still sleeping even though it was day time. Yuna looked at Tidus tossing and turning, she was worried but knew not to wake him, just yet at least.

"Mommy?" Said a childish, rough voice from behind. Tidus was standing there waiting for her.

"I'm always waiting for her!" Tidus said loudly in his sleep, grabbing his knees. Yuna was startled by this. "She was distracted because of that ass of a father!"

"Just a sec dear." Said his mothers welcoming, calm voice. She started laughing with my dad.

On the beach, "You'll never be able to play Blitzball like me!" Said Jecht in an unwelcoming, groggy voice. "You're not good enough to be like me."

"HE always looked down on me! I was never good enough!" Tidus said aloud again, this time Wakka walked in.

"Is he ok, ya?" The man said with a thick Besaidian accent. "I should wake him, ya?" He was about to wake him up.

"No don't!" Yuna told him, running over to the tent.

In the house, "Are you crying again? My son, the cry baby!" Said Jecht to his son, in his normal I don't care about you voice.

"Cry baby..... I'm a cry baby..... I cryed because of you. I hate you. I hate you. I never wanted to cry, but..... You were so awful to me." Tidus whispered in his sleep.

In his room, "Good night mommy." Said Tidus to his mom, who was about to tuck him in.

"Ooh, mommy, clean my diapers for me. Mommy, I love you!" Said Jecht walking into his son's room. "Why do you call her Mommy? You're too old to! That's right you're a cry baby!"

"Honey, that's not very nice." Said his mom, turning to face Jecht, with an frustrated face.

"Well, I can be nice. I'll prove it to ya." Said Jecht picking up his mother, and taking her to their bedroom. "Now, isn't this nice? No cry baby, in the room before."

"Mommy? Mommy?" Said Tidus still not in his sheets. He heard talking coming from the bedroom, but he could not hear what they where saying. Then he fell asleep.

"He always took her away!" Tidus yelled out, Yuna walked into the tent. She woke him up. "That's why I hate him Yuna, that's why I hate him." He said, noticing her shocked face. "Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you....."

"That's ok..... Was you're past really horrid?" Yuna asked with the deepest look of concern. Her eyes where light blue and green. She was beautiful.

"Let's go. And sorry about my out bursts" Tidus said putting on his still slightly damp clothes, from washing them the night before and going outside to eat.

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, so don't sue me._

_A/N sorry about spelling mistakes. I hope that you liked it. I think this is a one time deal, depending on how many good, and bad reviews I get._

_**This was done many years ago, I'm just posting it to see the difference of years. If you like Harry Potter look at my new stuff, it kicks arse compared to this.**_


End file.
